


【R向】奖励

by zeit_8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeit_8/pseuds/zeit_8





	【R向】奖励

这几个月是和平的，你们的训练依旧进行着。训练结束的时候，你看见你魂牵梦萦的人，踩着低跟靴子朝你走来。战斗服紧身的内衬包裹出他的腰线，咽了咽口水，你的眼神不自觉地向他的外套下飘去，停留在他胸脯的位置。「他的乳尖若是在我的舔舐下一定会变得挺立可口，过于敏感的身体经不起我长时间的撩拨，他会躺在我身下命令我进入他」，当你的视线网上，你只记得他一张一合色气红润的唇，随着他的嘴隐隐可以看见的小巧舌头，你认为那他的舌头一定不同于他冰冷的性格和眼神，「好想，好想让这位受人尊敬的兵长含住我的手指舔弄，他那美好的嗓音多么适合讲些低俗的字眼，发出呻吟啊。」脑海里的色情想法让你全然忽视了他口中发出的具体是什么字眼。

“喂”  
受人尊敬的士官长怎么能容忍别人全程忽视他的话，他一脚踢上你的腹部。疼痛感并未让你感到害怕，全身上下的细胞都在叫嚣着「再踢我一次吧，再踢我一次吧’。身下的器官更是可耻的硬了。  
“你”，啊，他又开口了。是他的话，现在叫我去死我也愿意，“最近训练状态不错，晚上来我房间一趟。还有，给我认真听人讲话啊杂鱼。”  
“是，是！”什么，听见了吗，他在叫你去他房间诶！团里早就传起类似「兵长要是晚上叫人去他房间的话就会发生些不可描述的事」的传闻，这让你更加期待月色的降临。

你终于熬过下午的训练，熬过晚餐。走道利威尔兵长的门前，你敲了敲房门。门开的很快，迎接你的是与平常毫无两样的他。他请你坐在沙发上，用他惯用的白布蒙你这住你的眼睛，绑住你的手。被遮住的眼睛只能通过光模糊的辨认出他的影子——即便只是影子，也足够让你动心。  
他熄灭了油灯，你突然开始本能的恐惧，但同时也不受控制的开始兴奋，或许你的本质即是受虐狂吧。耳边传来金属与金属碰撞的声音，能分辨的出那是靴子、皮带的活扣的开合声。让你行动困难罪魁祸首此时打开了柜门在寻找什么。你努力控制自己的下半身，该死的，那东西依旧叫嚣着想要冲出束缚。

“啪”  
是鞭子落下的清脆响声，伴随着火辣辣的疼痛，他解开了束缚你的布。这是你才发现房间里并非全无光亮，皎皎月色透过树叶的缝隙流进房间。眼睛缓了好一会儿才聚焦到你面前这个套着衬衫下身光溜的男人身上。你有些愣神，不太反应过来自己的暗恋对象此时光着下身站在自己面前的状况，这暗恋对象尚且是个极有威严军官。

“啪”又是一记干脆响亮的鞭打，这与平日里的“教训”相同又有些不同——他下手时好像留了几份情。  
“兵...兵长...”你艰难地开口，不知道理智还能控制你多久，下身仍旧硬挺着，温度从那里传到脑中，你只想用你的性器狠狠地贯穿这个目中无人的家伙。  
“你最近表现不错，给你点奖励，再说...”他一鞭子抽在你被军裤狠狠的禁锢住的勃起的性器，液体从马眼溢出濡湿了棉质内裤，“你这里，已经渴望我很久了吧。”  
他的手隔着布料抚摸着你的下体，“不错嘛你。”你听见他这样说，作为一名男人，一名在军营里只靠自己的手解决性欲的男人，你怎么经得住春梦对象这样的撩拨。他熟练的解开你的皮带，顺带着内裤一同拉下你下身所有的布料。性器猛的跳出杵在他面前，他的手握住柱身，拇指大力的揉搓前端，疼痛感带出了更多透明液体。你俯视着他看入了神，没注意他的鞭子冷不伶仃又落了下来。这次他用了力，衣服直接被劈开。“去床上。”他抓住你的头发命令到，末了，给你一个绵长甜腻的吻。  
他命令你靠在床上，自己跨坐在你身上，手里是一瓶用未开封的润滑油，他将液体悉数到在自己手上后手伸向后方。  
“嗯……”他将手指伸进后穴伸进自己扩张，腰部打着颤软了下来，他趴在你身上。你伸出手想要帮忙一起扩张，他打开你的手，用凌厉的眼神瞪向你，“我没有讲过任何让你动的命令吧。”噢，多么不近人情的命令，你第一次有了反抗他的意识。

你终究是没有忤逆他——看他固执的用颤抖的手扩张似乎也是一种乐趣，只是速度太慢，自己的阴茎忍的生疼。他时不时发出舒服的哼叫，手划过你的性器，腿蹭着你的腿，乳头挺立到隔着衬衫你都能清楚的感受到它的存在。他抓住你想要自慰的手，正当你又要在心里感叹他的冷血之时，你的两根手指突然被塞进了温暖的甬道。  
“让我舒服，快点。”你听见他这样说，手指开始动作。你感受到他内里的温度越来越高，他的呼吸开始变得急促。当你的手指碰到柔软凸起的那块地方时，他的身体剧烈颤抖着却并未阻止你继续触碰那块地方。你大起胆子不断刺激身上之人的敏感点，伴随着他配合的扭腰你感受到下腹部传来湿热的感觉。  
你的手指仍旧不舍得留在他体内感受着内壁的收缩，「他被我的手指做到高潮」这一认知让你的手指不禁再次动作起来。

“啧”，他不满的扯开你的手，直起身，手向后伸扶住你的性器，自己缓缓的坐下去。他发出满足的气声，起身又坐下。重力的作用下你直接顶到他最里面，你开始心疼起他是否会感到疼痛，但他好像不知疲倦似的扭动着腰身一次又一次起身坐下，难耐的呻吟夹杂着你的名字，与他平日里的冷酷不同，这时你的名字在他嘴里是含糊的，带着情欲的。他的叫声令你红了眼，此时你顾不得他的命令，起身压住他啃上他的嘴唇，另一只手解开他衬衫的纽扣后用力揉捏他的乳头。大量分泌的唾液来不及被吞下而是顺着他的嘴角留下滴在他胸前，月光照射下的他多了几分残缺易碎美感。  
当然你不会忘记下身的动作，紧致的内壁包裹住你的性器，仿佛只要将他钉在床上一般你不断冲撞着他的敏感点。他的呼吸变得更加急促，抓着你头发的手不断缩紧。  
他的叫声突然变了调，你知道他快到极限了。猛的顶弄几下后他的身子彻底软了下来，手堪堪勾住你的脖子，淅淅沥沥的液体被一直在你们之间蹭弄的他的性器吐出，但他仍旧不知满足的拱起身子把乳头往你嘴边送。高潮的迷迷糊糊的他嘟囔了一句，“偶尔被动一点也不错啊……”


End file.
